elgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
The Assassin is a class that is rather related to the Hunter,killing enemies extremely fast via several damaging skills that are devastating,but is short-range,has high ATK,and moderate and balanced DEF. Appearance The Assassin has purple hair,with bangs covering the right side of her face.She wears leather armor and tabi socks.Her hair reaches to her ankles,with a scar running through her nose.She wears a kunai-shaped hair pin in her hair as well. Abilities,Weapon,and Skills The Assassin has a very unique feature,the Murderous Vibe. Murderous vibe are the blue dots that you see appearing and disappearing on the right side of your screen. Think of these as combo points. Some attacks increase the combo points. Others spend them. Having murderous vibe stacked up(Max: 5) increases your attack and some skills spend them to increase their attack or effect.The Assassin use Double Swords,and are strapped to her back. Skills: Crossing Slash: Great starting skill hits a small aoe in front of you. This is the best skill for building murderous vibe before a fight because of low mp cost and no cooldown. Builds 1 Murderous Vibe. Throw Assassinating Weapon: This throws 3 shurikens in front of you and does decent damage. Sometimes it knocks down the opponent.Builds 1 Murderous Vibe. Lotus Flower: Amazing quick aoe skill that is on a short cooldown. Damages enemies around your whole character. Does higher damage when you have murderous vibe.Spends 1 Murderous Vibe. Twin Dragon Sword: One of my favorite skills. Great aoe attack that has similar hit box as lotus flower but does it three quick times and you can do it while moving. Longer cooldown though.Builds 1 Murderous Vibe Vampire Sword:It is a strike that heals you depending on how much damage you did and how many Murderous Vibe you have. Spends all Murderous Vibe. Thunder Sword:Releases lightning from the ground.If you hit an enemy with this, they will receive a lightning debuff. after a few seconds they become stunned for a brief amount of time and then after a few more seconds they become stunned again for a brief amount of time. When enhanced with combat talent, this attack covers the entire screen. Best combat skill IMO. No Murderous Vibe Hiding: This make you go into stealth. Opponents cannot see you and mobs drop aggro. However, if you attack or get hit you are popped out of hiding. It also increases the damage of whatever attack you decide to use while in stealth. No Murderous Vibe used. Smoke Bomb:.Throws a Smoke Bomb that increases your defense if you are inside it and increases the enemy damage but not by much. No Murderous Vibe required. Log Special Attack:Hides real body and leaves behind a fake body.Similar to hiding except it leaves a fake body. The fake body is obvious however because it stands still with its arms out to the sides. This is also good because you get a brief frame of invincibility after casting it. When the fake is hit by the opponents it does a tiny explosion and if enemy is caught he is knocked down. No Murderous Vibe required. Assassination:While in Hiding Mode,assassinate the enemy with disastrous damage and if you are an Assassin Tech type,has a chance of stunning the opponent.Builds up 2 Murderous Vibe. Form Shadow: This increases movement speed and nullifies an attack. This is one of the most useful skills. It completely negates any attack once so if you know you are about to be stunned, use it. Can also be used in stealth. No murderous Vibe required. Slash Vital Points:Attacks enemy and stuns them.Damage is increased depending on the levels of Murderous Vibe. Black Hole (Assassin Tech): It sucks all the monsters in one spot and adds a slow effect on them. Can be used on players but will not suck players in. This is great for pve because it gathers the mobs in one spot for you to aoe down. Spends 1 Murderous Vibe. Call of Dragon (Assassin Tech):Calls fire from the ground to hit the enemy with disastrous damage. Awakening Darkness (Combat): Increases movement speed and attack speed and doubles your attack power.No Murderous Vibe needed. The Extreme Powerful Attack (Combat): This attack is confusing but very weakly. It dashes forward and hits a small aoe box on first use. Then you have 10 seconds after to do another dash and small aoe hit box. After second attack is used you automatically go into stealth.Spends all Murderous Vibe for more damage. Trivia *The reason why the Assassin covers her right eye is currently unknown.Even when wearing a pirate set,she still covers her right eye with a patch.Many people say that the scar on her nose must extend to her eye,leaving it permanently closed.Others say that her right eye must've been blinded,although this is highly doubted. Category:Class Category:Swordman